bellamy's feelings
by klaroline1414
Summary: So I just love this show it's one of my favorites and I totally ship bellarke all the way! um I hope you guys like it I will be adding on to it hopefully and I like feedback any ideas on what I should put in I will consider putting them into the story umm i would love to know what you guys think so far so please don't be shy!
1. Chapter 1

"Bellamy,are you even listening to me?" Clarke asked in a serious tone

"Of corse i am princess, you think we should go out of the wall and hunt, well guess what that's a bad idea grounders are probably waiting for us to go out of our wall so they can kill us." Bellamy looked annoyed that she even suggested that.

Bellamy and Clarke haven't been getting along for the past few days and Octavia was starting to realize it.

* * *

"Hey big brother." Octavia popped her head into his tent Bellamy was shirtless with beautiful muscles.

"What do you want Octavia?" she walked more into his tent and looked around "I don't know whats going on between you or Clarke but you guys should take a day off and figure it out cause everyone's starting to notice that you guys are bikering a lot."

Bellamy looked at her with tired eyes "Good advice but we don't have time to take off we go to make sure everyone is doing their jobs and everyone's safe."

Octavia look straight into his eye with her serious face. "I'll take over for a day, me and finn can take your guys place tomorrow you guys need to figure this shit out before you guys can't trust each other and it puts everyone else in jeopardy."

Bellamy hesitated to answer for a bit thinking it through "fine."

* * *

Clarke woke up to the horn and quickly got dressed she knew the horn ment everyone has to go out side to the fire pit for a meeting but the only person with the horn was Bellamy...so why was he calling for a meeting the grounders haven't given us troubles for days.

Once Clarke got out side she saw bellamy being crowded and on top of a box Once she got there he made his announcement.

"Everyone listen up my sister and finn will be in charge all day,it will be like any other day do your jobs and watch out for grounders me and Clarke will be back at the end of the day,meeting dismissed!"

Clarke was so shocked to her that she was running to Bellamy's tent to ask why he said all that.

"What the hell!"bellamy gave princess a smirk

"Pack your bags were going to the river."

Clarke looked confused "why."

Bellamy looked straight at her "cause we need to talk about things, so hurry up and meet me at the gates."

* * *

Clarke had her backpack on her bag full with food and supplies she saw Bellamy beside the gates looking straight at her with his smirk like usual.

"you ready princess,with a whole day with me."

he gave a cute smile to her and put his arm over her shoulder Clarke surprisingly didn't mind his arm over her

"close the gates!" Bellamy yelled back to the gate watchers and then the gates were closed behind them

"So princess ready to have some fun today?" Clarke gave him a look like he was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bellamy I still don't get why we are taking today off."

Clarke looked at him with curiosity "

Because Clarke, It came to my attention that people are starting to notice that we are arguing at so we are taking today off so we can talk about it and relax." Clarke gave him a smirk

"You start it most of the time." As she walked right passed him head held up high

"Oh do I princess?" Bellamy said in a sarcastic tone she looked back at him and laughed, than she looked back to what was faced in front of her

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been at the river." The river was flowing slowly and was a beautiful blue

"So princess we're here, you wanna go for a swim?" Bellamy gave her a daring took off her dark blue sweater and unbuttoned her pants and slid them off Bellamy's reaction when he saw her take off her sweater was to start stripping himself so he did he took of his jacket then t-shirt which revealed his tight tanned muscles which made Clarke go red on her cheeks.

Once she was down to her underwear and bra and he was down to his underwear the started to run towards the water. Once they got to the less wavy parts of the river they started to float in front of each other but Clarke didn't like the silence

"So what do you think our problem is?" He looked at her like she ruined the relaxing part of the day and went straight to the talking part but gave her a cute smile

" I don't know, but lately I've been."He paused there suddenly afraid to say what he was about to say

"What?" Clarke said in a confusion of why he stared at her for a moment with a smile "

Nothing,I bet you i could beat you to that rock over there."

Clarke looked at him with a grin "Your on!"

Bam they were both swimming for the rock "I win!"

Bellamy shouted in his glorious moment Clarke just laughed and smiled at him "Now you have to give me my prize."

Clarke looked at him with her eye brow raised "Oh and what would that be?"

She looked at him with soft green eyes for a moment then his lip were on hers, his arm around her waist pulling her close to him warm body in the water she raised her hand and slid her fingers into his hair and she moaned as he kissed her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Open the gates!"Octavia could remember that voice anywhere,she opened the gates to see Bellamy and Clarke standing beside each other with smiles on both of their faces. "

Where have you two been,I was staring to get scared grounders captured you!" Bellamy gave Octavia a gin and a hug

"We are fine okay see not even a scratch on both of us.' he looked back to Clarke and gave her a normal smile.

"Well Clarke and I had along day I think we are gonna go unpack see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Octavia looked at him weird like there was something off about him "Okay, oh and Bellamy i make a great leader..oh and i guess finn does to." Octavia laughed with a smirk towards him

"We will talk about what happen here tomorrow okay?" Octavia nodded and closed the gates be hind them

"Clarke!" she moved her head to face finn standing in front of her worried "Where the hell were you I was so worried!"

Clarke looked sorry that she put him through all this worrying "I'm fine i was with Bellamy for the day." she looked back at Bellamy to see he was annoyed with Finn being here

"We had lots of fun." Clarke added with a smile

"good-." finn said in a exhale Clarke quickly interrupted before he say another word "I'm super tired so all talk to you tomorrow."

Finn looked at her in an understanding way and nodded and walked back to his tent where Raven popped her head out and looked concerned more for Finn the noticed that Bellemy headed into his tent and Clarke headed towards hers.

* * *

Why did he kiss me? why did i kiss back? why did I like it? thought after thought was going through her head she kept rolling back and forth in her bed but got up and put her boots on, and headed out of her tent and towards Bellamy tent.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said carefull hoping that she wouldn't wake him if she was a sleep but load enough for him to respond if he was awake.

"Come in." Bellamy had his shirt off like usual and looked shocked to see Clarke

"Oh,Clarke what are you doing here?" he asked with his eyes taking every bit of her into him.

"I needed to ak you something." she hesitated to go and couldn't stop being distracted by his abs She opened her mouth and said super slowly and...well to Bellamy seductively "Why did you..kiss me."

She said as she just noticed he got up and was inches way from his face. "Let me ask you princess, why did you kiss back." he said in his low dark deep seductive voice which made Clarke's lips collided to his and hands were on hips and her shoes were off and Bellamy reached down to the hem of her shirt and ripped it off.

gasping for air and lips clashing and giving each other hungry passionate started to trail down her neck with wide sucking kisses making Clarke moan.

"Bellamy." she said in her air gasping moans, he picked her up and laid her on his bed shirtless with her white bra on and himself shirtless her hands trail on his abs while he slid his hands to the button of her pants and the she finds her hand to the button of his pants.

Taking each others pants off and she looks at Bellamy and he says "I kissed you because i like you a lot more than it seems."

he kissed her mouth like he was going to die and he needed her. she kissed back taking moans in.

"I kissed back because I realized that I've never felt so comfortable and save with anyone in my life and that I."

she was shut up by him kissing her and melting her in to his strong arms. as he asks "Are you sure you want to do this."

she though there she would rather be anywhere but with him. "Bellamy I've never been so sure."

and they strip naked Bellamy Gasped. "Your beautiful Clarke." She kissed him and he slid into her and she moan in pure pleasure "Bellamy."

Bellemy groaned in his thrusts and Clarke arched her back and gave out in her pleasure saying his name and then Bellemy cam. They lied there and feel asleep in each others arms Bellamy's more tight as he though I will never let this girl go with out a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days after Bellamy and Calrke had slept togeather and Clarke and Bellamy barely talked to each other, which was diving Clarke insane was I just another one of the girls he just screwed and never acted like it happened she thought well it didnt matter Bellamy was on a day trip hunting with some others today anyways so she couldn't really ask now. "Hey Clarke." finn said snapping Clarke back to reality "Oh, hey finn what's up?" finn looked at her with a questioning face "I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the river to get some more of your sea weed i noticed we are running low?" Clarke hesitated to answer thinking about Bellamy and how he was doing out there. "Mmm, no that probably not a good idea Bellamy and some otehrs are out there and I should be here just incase someone gets hurt." Finn looked dissapointed in her answer "Yah, okay maybe tomorrow." Clarke nodded "Finn!" Raven yelled waving him to come to there tent Finn looked back to Clarke in goodbye face and left her alone standing by the water jug."Open the gates!" Clarke ran straight to the gates hoping it was bellamy and that no one was hurt, and surely it was Bellamy holding a bag of fish while the rest of the group was holding up a dead deer. "We feast tonight!" while everyone screams in a happy horraying tone Bellamy puts the fish on a table and leaves to go to his my move quick go to his tent and ask him Clarke thought then moving her legs to go to his hears a goan as she gets into his tent she sees him rtake off his shirt making her see his cut with blood on it "Oh my god Bellamy, what happened?" Bellamy turns around in shock to see her standing right in front of him and to him she looked hurt and puzzled. "It's nothing just a scratch, and have you ever heard of knocking." Clarke looked annoyed he had to make a comment like that now. "Bellamy you should have come to me i need to patch that up and make sure its not infected!" Clarke sounded worried "Okay im sorry." Bellamy looked genuinaly sorry that he worried Clarke "Let me grab my stuff ill be right back and don't touch it." within a few moments she was back looking all worried "Bellamy we need to talk as she guided him to the bed with her bare hands on his chest "Lay down please." He looked at her with a lust in his eyes. "What do you want to talk about." he winced at the pain of her cleaning his two cuts along his hip to his stomach she put a patch on top of it finishing it of with a smile on her face "I want to talk about ..that night we had with each other." he looked at her in a 'I don't wanna talk about this' look "Clarke-" he said but was interupted by clarke "And i don't care if i was just another one of your one night stands like thoughs other girls but I need to know if you have fe-" he cut her off this time but not with words but with a had her eyes open in surprize at first but slowly closed them like she was sleepy and started to take her hand and swiftly put her fingers through his dark tick soft hair and she moaned as he laid his soft lips on her agian and agian like little pecks but better she was bursting with wonderful sensations, as he pulled way slowly and looks her in her eyes so claiming and protective "You will always be mine princess." as he says and leaves the tent making her confused' hurt and sad all at the same time.


End file.
